360 degree streaming video (also known as immersive video or panoramic video) simultaneously records 360 degrees of a scene (e.g., using omnidirectional cameras or camera array systems) and then “wraps” the recorded video content onto a three-dimensional sphere, with a viewer at the center of the sphere. When viewing a 360 degree video, the viewer may freely control his or her viewing direction, so that each playback creates a unique viewing experience. As such, the viewer is provided with a unique, immersive viewing experience.
For instance, the display device used to display the 360 degree video (e.g., a head mounted display, or HMD) may track its orientation (e.g., pitch, yaw, and roll), and then compute and display an appropriate viewing area based on the device orientation and the field of view (i.e., the extent of the observable area that can be displayed by the device, which is typically fixed).